


Oh, The People I'd Kill For You~!

by purplezizircon



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: But no sexual content, F/F, F/M, Yandere, a L O T of swearing, akira's in love with the reader in the beginning, but i'm not the best at it, but other than that, but still on friendly terms, by that i mean that there's a lot of murder and some mentions of torture, even tho, has some parts from the games, he dies pretty quickly tho, i tried my best to make the reader gender neutral, it mostly strays away from the main story, like choosing to walk home with akira or tanaka, like every main character dies except the ones that don't make an appearance, non-con love, so if i fucked up that's on me i apologise, tanaka just mentions their relatioship, this has some creepy ass shit in it, tohru and tanaka are dating but tohru never makes an appearance, y'know, yukari and miho are exs in this one, yukari forces the reader into a relationship but they don't fuck, yukari kills her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplezizircon/pseuds/purplezizircon
Summary: You led an ordinary life up until this point. Good grades, a reliable amount of friends. However, the moment you switched high schools and became noticed by Minamida Yukari, your whole life was flipped around.The womanizer Akira fell for you first, due to your disinterest for him; but Yukari soon killed him after. At this point, you were pretty freaked out. But despite your attempts to stay as far away from Yukari as possible, it was all in vain. Instead of you two growing distant, her killing of everyone she knew somehow only caused you two to be even closer than before.





	Oh, The People I'd Kill For You~!

**Author's Note:**

> !! HEAVILY WIP! CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETED !!

(L/N) (Y/N). An ordinary soul in an extraordinary world. You weren't much too different from any regular student. You had good grades, a pretty decent and reliable friend group, and everybody's expectations of you weren't unreasonably high.

But that all changed when you switched high schools. It didn't seem bad at first, but upon your second day of attending, you seemed to have caught the attention of a boy named Tobitaka Akira. He was a total womanizer; people were falling for him left, right, and center. You, on the other hand? Entirely disinterested. And of course, even when he had millions upon millions of fans absolutely heads over heels for him, he chose you to love. He chose you to follow. He practically wouldn't leave you alone. It wasn't in a creepy way, like when Miho told you about Wakabayashi, but it was in a more annoying way. Day after day, class after class...you wouldn't be surprised if he explicitly asked to sit next to you in some classes. It wasn't as if he looked bad. He was pretty good looking, in fact. He was just so...odd. So arrogant, yet so mysterious in some aspects. You didn't know about him at all besides what he appears to be. You don't know what he does for fun, what he does outside of school; nobody really did.

And then there was Minamida Yukari. You were friends with Koshi Tanaka, and with befriending that pink-haired boy came tales of Yukari's crimes. He often called you when he had nightmares, often relating to his misfortunes in Yukari's crime ordeals. You were honestly shocked he was able to survive being stabbed...stabbed twice, buried alive, having his limp corpse dumped in a bathroom stall, upon many other things. But it also made you more cautious around Yukari than ever. She didn't have any reason to hate you, or want to kill you, but it's pretty easy to be scared of a murderer.

It was your last class of the school day, and at this point you were extremely tired. You decided to doze off a bit, before the teacher's voice jolted you awake. "(Y/N)?" Your head snapped up. "What's the answer?" You weren't paying attention, so you glanced down at your book and chose the first answer you saw. "Uhh...C?" The panic left your body as you saw the teacher smile. "Correct. Good job." You glanced at the clock, reading it was ten minutes before the bell rang. Great! 10 more minutes and you can leave Hell for today. Before you dozed off for the last few minutes you could, you noticed Akira staring at you with lust in his eyes. You sent him a disgusted look, although he was oblivious to it. What you didn't notice was Yukari staring with dead cold eyes at Akira, and you swore she was reaching for what looked like a knife handle in her bag.

At this point, your head was planted on your desk, body slumped in a horribly unhealthy posture. The bell rang, giving you a heart attack as you bolted awake, but at the same time filling you with relief. You were the first one to leave, not even bothering to zip up your bookbag. You ran right to your locker and shoved your math books in, and fled towards the exit. A hand grasped your bookbag and pulled you back, and instinctively you cursed up a storm; soon realizing it was Tanaka, you stopped.  
"Oh. Apologies, Koshi. Y'know, you should really warn me before you come up to me. It's only a matter of time before I accidentally rip your arm off thinking you're some pervert like Akira."  
He zipped up your bookbag and you turned to look with him, only to see a concerned expression plastered across his face.  
"Yeah, yeah. Although, speaking of which...he's been looking at you pretty intensely within these past few hours. He hasn't bothered you at all, has he? You're OK?"  
"Well...as of right now, he hasn't done anything crazy. The last thing he did was lustfully stare at me in math."  
"Gross."  
"I know."  
"Well, if he's not doing you any harm right now...I guess I'll be on my way. Call me if the freak gets to you."  
"Will do!" You called back towards Tanaka as he left the building. You too were heading towards the exit, about there until Akira stepped in front of you. He pushed his arm against the wall, blocking you from the exit.

"Akira, please move," you growled. Akira was the last person you wanted to see before you left. "Hey doll~" How's it going with you?"  
"Was good until you showed up."  
Akira only chuckled in response.  
"Say, dear, you don't have anywhere to be right now, do you~?"  
"Well, technically, no-"  
"How about I walk home with you?"  
Your face twisted into both shock in disgust both by his offer and the fact he took one of your hands and held it in his own.  
"Yeahh, about that-"  
"Hey, hey, she's going home with me today."  
Oh God. Fuck yes. What a relief! Tanaka had suddenly reappeared, probably seeing Akira approach as he exited. Akira turned his head around, gaze stone cold as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, is that so? Thought I saw you leaving without her."  
"I was...I was just waiting for her outside! Waiting for her to catch up!"  
Akira held his gaze and opened his mouth to speak, but you intervened.  
"No, no, he's right, I'm walking home with Koshi today."  
"Very well," Akira sighed, shooting one more loving gaze your way before walking off.  
"Finally, McDouchebag left!" Tanaka exclaimed, accompanied by an exasperated sigh

**Author's Note:**

> !! HEAVILY WIP! CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETED !!


End file.
